Secret Of The Sword
by Glory Anna
Summary: In the dead of night...a breathless moment in time, for the Ancients...the Founders a second...a destiny. The Sword Of Protection wakes...she's ready...but who will "she" be? Worthy? Does it matter? It chose her...fate.


Opening Scene:

Castle Grayskull sits looming upon the rocky chasm of the great abyss. The castle is at the peek of Eternia, overlooking the luscious kingdom and rocky/ jungle terrain. The sky is dark with clouds. Lightning flashes in the sky. The castles thrown room is empty. The corridors are empty. Every room is quiet save the bedroom of its soul occupant; The Sorceress. She lays in her grand bed, sheets messy for she tosses and turns in the restlessness of her nightmare/memories.

(The sound of a baby crying echoes through the halls, in her mind.)

(Troopers march through the dirt in unison.)

The Sorceress' brow furrows. Her nails claw her sheets in fists, so tightly that her knuckles turn white, but still she does not wake. Rain begins to pound on the window from outside. Lightning flashes and splits the scene and memory:

Flash:

It is a quaint, humble, two story cabin that sits upon the grounds of a quaint and humble farm. With the flash of lightning the door is kicked open! In the doorway stand three tall Guardsmen- Horde Troopers- all in their metal armaments with the red horde symbol upon their chests. They storm into the sleeping household. Two of the guards storm up the stairs and kick their way into the master bedroom. In the bed lay two; a man and a woman. They jerk up in the onslaught. The troopers grab the man from the bed.

(Farmer)

"No, please!"

The Troopers throw the man to the floor behind them. The man lands on hands and knees. The Troopers kick his backside into the hall. The man skids into submission. Before he knows it the Hordes men are behind him. They kick him again, down the stairs. He lands at the feet of the third Hordes men who picks him up by the nightshirt and throws him out the door. The farmer slams into the muddied ground face first.

(Horde Trooper)

"On your knees rebel!"

The troopers come to either side and his back. Shaking the man complies and rises to hands and knees. A pair of red boots stands under his nose. His eyes widen in recognition and horror. He lifts head, slowly, reluctantly to see before him a tall imposing, Cloaked Figure. Quickly he bows head in respect. The cloaked figure shakes head, ashamed, bends down before the man, a friendly hand upon his shoulder. The Farmer does not meet the gaze the the cloaked figure. Rain pours down upon them.

(Force Captain)

"Is it true? What this Hordes men says? Are you a rebel?"

The farmer shakes his head in quick denial.

(Farmer)

"No...no Force Captain, I swear it...no."

The Force Captain shakes head, unbelieving, and stands.

(Force Captain)

"That's not what we heard. We were told a share of your fine crops was being funneled to the rebel forces in Whispering Woods."

Casually the Force Captain saunters, hand brushing the fence that harnesses the grains if the fields.

"That's not right. Those grains are supposed to be gathered then collected by the Horde to be distributed evenly to the tax paying people of Etheria, not to be used for your own personal gains."

(Farmer)

"But Force Captain,"

The Force Captain turns sharply on heels to the Farmer.

(Force Captain)

"Enough! I will have none of your petty excuses! The deadline has been changed, as dictated by Hordak, you shall now gather the crops to be collected by the Horde guard tomorrow noon."

The Force Captain then turns swiftly in cape and walks away from the trembling Farmer. The Hordes men stay back, close around the man.

(Horde Trooper)(Lowering voice)

"And a personal warning from Hordak, Farmer. It only take one, not a family, to raise crops."

With that the Hordes men follow their Force Captain.

The Farmer is hit with the threat. He looks back to his Cabin's door to see his wife and two children standing having watched his pathetic graveling humiliation. He turns away, head hanging low, rain falling now with his fearful tears. Lighting flashes and cuts the scene:

Flash:

Greyskull: The Sorceress pulls at the sheets around her. Her body twitches restlessly, uncomfortably.

(The sound of light steps on cold concrete and metal.)

Flash:

The cloaked Force Captain walks down a long hall and comes before a large metal door. One palm upon the middle and the door unlocks and swings open. The cloak falls to the red boots of the Force Captain as they walk through the threshold.

Flash:

The Sorceress' head jerks to and fro.

(The sound of a baby crying.)

Flash:

The red nailed hand of the Force Captain pulls a battle staff from the wall.

Flash:

The Sorceress' brow furrows, creases in deeper concern.

(The sound of troopers matching through gravel in unison.)

Flash:

The Force Captain stands before a large square room. No doors, no windows, nothing natural. Just metal. A prison, a cell, and five Horde Troopers, fully armed against her. They take their aim.

Flash:

The Sorceress is now drenched in a ice cold sweat.

(The intensified sound of hundreds of marching troops.)

Flash:

The Hordes men fire at the Force Captain/, reveled to be a tall, lean and strong young blond woman. She wears the colors of the Horde, red, white and black, but non of their armor or weapons. The blasts come at her from the Horde Troopers energy weapons. She flips the blasts in a tight ball as the large metal door slams behind her. She land between and before two of the Horde Troopers (Two in front and on at either arm.). As her feet hit the ground the Troopers before her fire! She ducks down landing legs in open splits. She closes legs together and rolls on back, feet over head she flips back. As her legs come over her head together they kick into the helmet of the Trooper at her left just as he fires his blaster and it scolds the ground where she had been. The Trooper goes down on back as she comes up on top. Her battle staff sweeps across his helmet to reveal that the Horde Trooper is indeed a robot. The Horde Trooper now behind her fires! She flips back over the energy outburst and it hits the Horde robot. She lands, and pulls back to charge. She leaps stick forward. It hits the Horde Trooper that just fried in the head and onto back. She lands over his. A blast is fired from behind. She flips away as the blast hits and destroys the second Horde Trooper. She lands and runs forward. A blast is fires. She doesn't slow, she flips and lands between the backs of two other troopers. She quickly hits the back head of one sending him stumbling forward as she turns with the momentum of impact to scoop the legs out from under the Trooper opposite. He falls.

Flash:

The sun blazes, hot, melting dirt to mud under the feet of battle, war! Men, King Randor's guard- fall under the blasts and revenges of Horde Troopers!

Flash:

The Sorceress now grips the blankets so tightly that blood begins to drip from the sides of her clenched fists.

Flash:

The Horde Troopers fall behind her as the Force Captain completes her turn. A weapon is raised to the back of her head. She looks from the corner of her eye, a sly smile turning the side of her mouth. The blaster glows and fires!

Flash:

King Randor's guard defends the Castle Eternia against the force of the Horde Troopers, and cannon blasters and tankers. The fight, and up upon the largest Tanker sits a man, half man, half machine, half animal, Their leader; Hordak! He wears the armor of the Horde but no armor. He laughs at the carnage of Randor's falling men.

Flash:

The Force Captain ducks as the blast fire directly over her head. She dives under, forward with it's energy force. She comes up turning to the Horde Trooper. She throws her staff straight into its helmet crook, and the robot explodes. Just then a blast is fired from the wall. She dives forward as it hits the ground at her heels. She rolls, coming up crouched beside her battle staff and the Troopers fallen energy blaster. She eyes the wall cannon that fired. Two more come out on the right and left wall. The one before her fires. She throws the battle staff into its cannon causing an explosive implosion. The other two glow. They fire! She jumps up over the blasts! She hits the ground noticing another gun on the wall opposite her. She gets to her feet and charges it. She jumps as it fires. She lands dodging blast on top of the cannon itself. She grips it between thighs. Arms outstretch across the wall behind her as she uses her strength to aim the cannon at the others: Boom! Boom! They are destroyed. She leaps from the last cannon standing lands below it on shoulder, rolling, grabbing the discarded energy blaster of the downed Horde Trooper. She fires as she comes up before it! Just as it fires!

Flash:

Horde Troopers march under the restriction of King Randor's men. They are in shackles. The King has won!

(A baby cries from a castle window.)

Flash:

Queen Marlena stand at the window watching the Troops progression. The baby cries come from one of the two cradles behind her. She turns with a soft smile. She walks up between the two cradles, between the two blond babies, a boy and a girl; twins.

Flash:

The blasts meet in the middle, the wall canons and the Force Captains. The room erupts in a powerful explosion! Yet the Force Captain does not relent, does not give in. She keeps blaster aimed, blaster firing. She stands her ground, blond hair blowing.

Flash:

Marlena reaches towards her crying baby just as a gloved hand grabs her shoulder forcibly. Instinctively the Queen grabs the hand and flips the stranger over shoulder and into the wall. The man crashes! Dazed he is revealed to be Skeletor! Suddenly the Queen is blasted down from behind. As she turns to she her attack she finds to her horror Hordak standing at the window holding her baby! She runs forward but his reverted hand blaster shoots her back!

Flash:

The heels of the Force Captain's boots begin to slide, but she is determined. She pushes forward against it.

Flash:

Hordak now stands at the edge of a sharp cliff on the mountainous/rocky terrain, with the child. Below, across the chasm stand the Captain of the Kings guard (A younger Man-At-Arms) and the Sorceress. Hordak holds the baby as a shied before him. He holds a staff as well. He touches it to the side of the mountain and a portal opens before him. The baby cries.

Flash:

The Force Captain begins to overpower the blast. She moves towards the laser against its weakening blast.

Flash:

Hordak throws his head back in triumphant laughter. The Sorceress and Duncan look to each other helpless. Then Duncan backs up. The Sorceress puts hand forward to stop him, but he charges and leaps the cannon. Hordak leaps through the portal.

Flash:

Now just inches from the lasers barrel, the Force Captain throws the energy blaster forward!

Flash:

The crying abruptly stops as the portal closes and Duncan hit the side of the peek. On hands and knees he slams defeated fists into rock. The Sorceress holds her crying eyes.

Flash:

A smoking room, Horde parts and ruble...and the Force Captain, standing in the middle, triumphant.

BOOM!

The Sorceress jerks up with a violent gasp for air. Her room is now a lit with a eerie glow from the hall beyond. She looks to it. She pulls the sticky sheets from her glistening legs. She walks slowly into the hall. There before her floats a sword. Much like the sword of power save with a crystal at its center. Overwhelmed the Sorceress drops to her knees, almost humbling, before it. Her breath is shallow as she looks up into its glory, eyes wet.

(Sorceress)

"It is time...she is ready."

Fade Out.

Fade In:

The earth is fresh, the sky clear, clean and crisp from the rain of the previous night. Within the castle grounds of the royal courtyard of King Randor's palace there is a hidden nook of grass and quiet. One large, ancestral tree provides the perfect shade for an afternoon nap. Prince Adam and Cringer come to the center of that little nook.

(Adam)(Stretching arms with yawn.)

"Aww-bliss!"

Adam falls onto the cushion of the soft grass, hands behind head, legs crossed at the ankles. Cringer turns and sniffs then curls up beside Adam.

"You hear that Cringer?"

Cringer's head jerks up, alert and anxious.

(Cringer)

"Hear what! What is it? Is it bad?"

(Adam)

"Shush,"

Adam sits up, arm around Cringer, listening.

"Listen..."

Cringer's eyes dart to and fro within his skull. His nerves spilling out as he begins to shake. Yet there is no sound, no noise or stirring.

(Cringer)

"I...I don't hear anything."

Adam's lips curl into a smile.

(Adam)

"Exactly!"

Adam falls back onto the grass.

"It's Teela's day off which means that it's my day off! So get ready for a snooze fest, old friend!"

Cringer grins and settles head back down into paws. Adam closes eyes.

(Sorceress)(In Adam's mind- through telepathy. ;)

"Adam...Adam?"

Adam's brow furrows.

(Adam)  
"Ah, shoot."

The thrown room lays empty just as the night before. The corridors and hallways all the other rooms. No one. Nothing. Until Adam and Cringer walk in.

(Adam)

"Sorceress?"

(Sorceress)  
"Come to me Adam."

Adam and Cringer exchange a look between them, Cringer swallows and the two walk forward. They enter a large and empty room. The Sorceress stands with her back to them at the end, before a large pedestal. The Sorceress herself looks vary tired, haggard and harried. Adam and Cringer begin to walk to her.

(Adam)

"Sorceress? Are you all right?"

(Sorceress)

"Fine Adam, just a combination of too little sleep and too much concentration."

(Adam)

"So what seems to be the prob?"

Adam comes beside the Sorceress. He halts in awe before the pedestal and the sword with the stone which lay upon it, glowing.

"My Sword."

His hand goes instinctively to the sheath at his back which holds his own Sword of power.

(Sorceress)  
"No Adam, its twin."

(Adam)

"What? You mean there's another He-man?"

(Sorceress)  
"No Adam, not another He-man, but there is another."

(Adam)

"What do you mean there's another? Sorceress, what's going on?"

(Sorceress)  
"Please Adam, you must not ask me questions. I apologize for the secrecy, but all I say is all that I am certain of."

The Sorceress takes the sword from the pedestal and the glowing fades. She turns to Adam with it.

"You must trust the sword to do what I can't. Now come, follow me."

She turns from Adam to the window above, her form turns in to that of Zor and she flies, sword in talons, out the window.

(Adam)

"Whoa! Come on Cringer!"

Cringer backs up.

(Cringer)  
"Uh...maybe I should just stay here..."

(Adam)

"Come on!"

Quickly Adam leaps onto Cringer's back and they gallop after Zor.

Adam and Cringer come to a stop across from the same mountainous peek that Hordak stole the child through. Upon that peak Zor lands and transforms back into the Sorceress. Adam climbs off of Cringer turning towards her in surprise.

(Adam)

"Sorceress?"

(Sorceress)

"Mount. Resigram, as named by your mother eighteen years ago. One of the few realms outside of the Castle Grayskull in which I can retain my true form. A cruel irony of the past that I have come to accept."

(Adam)

"Irony? Sorceress, I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Adam climbs up to her.

"What is this all about? Why bring me here? This is one of the few kingdom landmarks that my parents have never brought me too, or talk about for that matter. Now you say that it's ironic that this is one of the few places that you can remain in form. All this along with my swords twin and talk of another, I gotta tell you I'm out of my brains limit here."

(Cringer)  
"Can't we just go home?"

(Sorceress)  
"I'm afraid that all I can tell you is all that you know. You must take the sword and trust in it to lead you through the rest."

The Sorceress hands Adam the sword he takes it in confused hesitation.

(Adam)

"Lead me where?"

(Sorceress)  
"Another place, another time."

She turns to the mountain side.

"Trust your instincts Adam, and your heart."

The Sorceress touches the mountain and the side grows translucent and an oval portal forms. Adam turns to it, with a rough swallow. He puts the sword in his sheath, trusting the Sorceress.

(Adam)  
"Ok Sorceress, but you needn't worry, He-man's strength hasn't failed me yet."

(Sorceress)  
"Godspeed Adam."

Adam nods and him and Cringer walk through the portal fading from the Sorceress' intense gaze.

(Sorceress)

"It is not He-man's strength that worries me Adam, but yours. As a man, as a son and,"

The portal fades to mountain.

"as a brother."

Fade Out.

Etheria:

The oval portal opens up to a lush valley. A plain much different from the rocky/jungle terrain of Eternia. This land is green, plentiful. A farm land of agriculture and botanist wonder. Adam and Cringer appear through the portals open mouth. They step onto the new land and the portal disappears behind them. Adam looks around in wonder. He breaths in the fresh air. He awes at the greenness of the surrounding woods and hills.

(Adam)

"This sure is a pretty place. Not as nice as the seventh dimension, mind you."

Cringer jumps looking at Adam in surprise.

(Cringer)

"Adam!"

(Adam)

"But I'm sure it has its perks."

Peering into the distance Adam sees the outline of a village.

"There seems to be some kind of village over that way, what say we see what we can find?"

(Cringer)

"Like food?"

Adam and Cringer come into a small village. Wagons are being pulled in and out, commerce commences as usual, but as Adam and Cringer walk about looks of suspicion and closed off unwelcome come from the onlookers who's eyes quickly drop from meeting the strangers. Adam and Cringer pay no mind, too busy gawking at the unknown in wonder and amazement as the others gawk in fear. (Harp music comes floating through the air from a tavern.) Adam and Cringer turn to its source- 'The Laughing Swan'. Adam and Cringer look to it then to one another. Adam shrugs.

(Adam)

"Well it seems as good a place as any to start, get the feel of the area."

(Cringer)

"And something to eat?"

Cringer licks his lips in eager anticipation. Adam rolls his eyes, amused.

(Adam)

"Yes Cringer, and something to eat."

The laughing Swan is a normal enough Tavern, with tables and chairs filling its center and sides, where people sit, drink, eat, and do business. At the center of the room sits a man and his harp (Jacobi) (The fine music from before). At the end opposite the entrance is the bar. Adam and Cringer enter, looking around-obvious 'tourists'-and make their way to the bar. As they pass each table the people stair, suspicious with whispers between them, at their backs. All avoid eye contact, looking down from the strangers tell they pass. This time Adam notices the unwelcome.

(Adam)(Whispered tone to Cringer)  
"Friendly bunch aren't they?"

Adam and Cringer take a stool each at the bar. The Bar Keep turns, bluntly curt. He dries a glass with the towel over his shoulder.

(Keep)

"What do'ya want?"

Adam and Cringer exchange a shocked and taken aback glance at the Keep's rudeness.

(Adam)  
"Um...some food for me and my friend would be nice, if you please, and maybe you could tell me what this place is called."

(Keep)  
"The Laughing Swan."

(Adam)

"No, I mean this land, this Kingdom."

(Keep)

(Short laugh)

"Kingdom? How long have you been traveling stranger? If you're even from this planet. This ain't no Kingdom. The land however is Etheria."

(Adam)

"Etheria, eh?"

(Keep)  
"So that'll be the special then?"

(Adam)

"Two."

(Cringer)

"And make it quick please, I'm hungry!"

The Keep jumps back at Cringer's voice, acknowledging him for the first time.

(Keep)

"It talks!"

(Adam)

"Sure, doesn't everybody?"

The Keep, wide eyed, nods.

(Keep)

"Sure...sure. Two specials it is then."

He turns to get them.

Across from Adam and Cringer, in a dark corner booth, sits a cloaked figure (Bow) with a bird-like owl (Kowl) perched upon his hunched shoulders. The figure watches Adam and Cringer and has been, unafraid like the others, since they entered the Laughing Swan.

(Cloaked Figure)

"Aw, so the stranger gets stranger, but for better or worse?"

(Owl)

"Perhaps we should inquire?"

(Cloaked Figure)

"No...not yet. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves."

(Kowl)

(Rolling eyes)

"No, no, we all know how much you hate attention!"

And the mustached lip of the cloaked figure curls into a sly, wicked grin. Suddenly Three large Horde Troopers come booming in through the tavern doors.

(Horde Trooper #1)

"Ah, time for a drink!"

(Horde Trooper #2)

Rubbing hands together

"Bring on the meed!"

(Horde Trooper #3)

"Samaria here tonight?"

The room is automatically one edge. Tension rises through the air, everyone is on pin and needles. The three Troopers parade over to a table already seating three diners. Horde Trooper #2 leans, fist on the table, leering at the diners who cower under their presence.

(Horde Trooper #2)

"Hmm, our table seems full."

He pushes off standing back by his cronies. Horde Trooper #1 grabs the table and tips it spilling all the dishes of the dinners to the ground. He stands it back up clean.

(Horde Trooper #1)

"Not any more."

(Diner)

"Oh...no sir...we were just leaving."

The man scrambles to his feet with his two other table-mates and they pull the chairs out for the Troopers.

(Diner)

"Here...please...be my guest."

The Troopers promptly flop down.

(Horde Trooper #2)

"Now that's more like it!"

They burst into a boisterous laughter. The previous diners scurry away from the Troopers and out from the tavern, gratefully of no more concern. Adam watches this scene, turned on his stool as Cringer sucks the meat right off the bones of the plates now set before them.

(Adam)

"Now what do we have here?"

(Cringer)

"I don't know, but the food's sure good."

The room has gotten back to an uncomfortable normal. The Harper plays and people attempt to finish up and leave as nonchalantly as possible. Horde Trooper # 3 slams his gauntlet on the table.

(Horde Trooper #3)

"Where's our drinks!"

The bar keep quickly comes scurrying over to the table, three mugs on tray.

(Horde Trooper #1)

"Service anymore."

(Keep)

"Sorry...sorry for the wait boys."

He places the mugs of ale before the Troopers hand shaking, head wet with sweat. The Keep's entire attitude changed from the blunt and abrupt man who served Adam and Cringer.

(Horde Trooper #2)

"After all we do for you! Think you'd be more grateful!"

The Trooper grabs his mug and chugs. Horde Trooper #3 slams his mug down with a sharp/annoyed twitch of the shoulders and head.

(Horde Trooper #3)

"What is that God-forsaken noise?"

(Keep)

"Do...do you mean the music? That's Jacobi, he, he plays here everyday."

(Horde Trooper #3)

"And yet we're blamed for torture!"

(Keep)

"I'll ask him to stop."

(Horde Trooper #3)

Stopping the Keep's movement and standing up himself.

"No...allow me."

In the middle of the Tavern the man named Jacobi sits and plays his harp. He sits and plays as if in a trance, unaware of anything, let alone the Horde Trooper who suddenly grabs his harp from him.

(Jacobi)

"How dare-"

Jacobi stops short upon seeing the looming Horde Trooper above him. Jacobi swallows, outrage replaced with terror.

(Horde Trooper #3)

"How dare I what? I was just admiring you music up close and personal, player, but if it means that much to you, I'll let you have it back."

The Horde Trooper raises the harp above Jacobi's head and brings it down hard only to have his forearm caught by Adam's fist.

(Horde Trooper #3)

"Who dares?"

Adam stands defiantly before the Trooper holding his arm back.

(Adam)

"I'm sorry, but I kinda liked the ambiance."

(Horde Trooper #3)

"Well I didn't!"

(Adam)

"Well we don't mind if you leave then."

The other two Troopers sit, stiffly outrage at the scene being played out before them.

(Horde Trooper #2)

"Who does that man think he is?"

(Horde Trooper #1)

"Not to worry, he wont being thinking anything much longer."

Subtly the Troopers hand reaches for the blaster at his hip, under the table. He shoots! But the blast goes off target of Adam when the Trooper's hand is hit by a skillfully thrown dinner plate.

(Horde Trooper #1)

Standing outrage looking in the direction the plate was thrown from.

"What?"

In the corner the cloaked man smiles.

(Cloaked man)

"Sorry,"

He jumps forward from booth throwing off cloak to reveal a young muscular fellow with flaming red hair and a mustache to match. (Bow)

"But the fish was a little under done and I thought you could help. After all isn't that what the Horde's supposed to do? Serve the people."

Horde Trooper #2 stands.

(Horde Trooper #2)

Reaching for blaster

"Why you,"

(Bow)

"Why I what? Do this?"

Pulling a bow and arrow seemingly out of thin air Bow fires two between the feet of the Trooper's that explode upon contact in a thick cloud of smoke. The owl creature comes to Bow's shoulder.

(Kowl)

"Just have to make an entrance don't you Bow?"

(Bow)

"Don't you know it Kowl, the ever showman. Now what's say we use this smoke well we can? You gather the civilians to safety well I see to our new friend."

Meanwhile The Horde Trooper that Adam faces jumps back away from Adam expecting the blast that is fired from his comrade Hordesmen. The Blast is thrown off through and Adam uses its sudden distraction as a means to gain the advantage. Adam joins hands and comes up under the chin of the Horde Trooper. The Horde Trooper's head is thrown back, Adam's fist come back down and slam into the Trooper's back. The Trooper hits the ground at Adam's feet chin first. Slowly the smoke from Bow's arrow heads meet Adam and out of the thick of things comes Bow himself. He grabs Adam by the arm, running, to make an exit for the door.

(Bow)

Over shoulder as he drags Adam after him.

"Come friend, best to make an exit before the cavalry-"

Suddenly as Bow and Adam almost reach the door in storm a group of Horde Troopers. Bow stops in his tracks Adam practically slamming into his back.

(Bow)

"Arrive?"

Bow turns against Adam so that they are back to back.

"Never mind that. I've seen that the villagers have been taken to safety, you in for a fight?"

(Adam)

"I wasn't just showing off before."

(Bow)

"Good, you go left I'll go right. Got it?"

(Adam)

"Why not."

(Bow)

"Quick learner, I like that. Go!"

Adam lunges for an empty table which he then flips into the forces in front of the door, scattering them. Bow turns to the Horde Troopers that have marched in deeper. Bow raises an arrow and fires. It is a blaster arrow that explodes at the feet of the Horde forces. They scatter. A blaster shoots at Bow. Bow doges diving forward. He lands on shoulder rolling up to feet up close and personal with a group of Hordesmen. Quickly Bow grabs the candelabra at his left. The candles fall as Bow turns it to use as a makeshift spear which he then throws into the four Troopers before him. The Troopers are thrown back, one into the other, lined up, against the wall. They are stuck. Bow throws back his head in a cocky laugh, then he pulls bow and arrow and fires another blaster arrow at the roof just above the Troopers heads. It blows and the Troopers are berried beneath the rebel and debris of the Taverns roof. Bow flips back from the force and dust of the explosion. He lands beside the bar.

(Bow)

"Just put it on my tab."

The Keep raises from his huddled position behind the bar with the staff of waitresses and cooks.

(Keep)

"You mean your ever growing tab?"

(Bow)  
"I can't help being a free man."

Bow winks, then grabs the hand of the young, pretty waitress beside the keep. He kisses it. The grin grins and blushes.

(Bow)

"Samaria darling."

Adam smiles, wiping hands at his handy table work. Then suddenly to Troopers come charging at either side of him. Adam ducks last minuet and the Troopers slam into each other and fall as Adam pulls back, to Adam's his feet. A blast is fired at Adam's head. Adam dives forward into ground. There Adam sees that Cringer cowers under a table just beyond with Kowl.

(Adam)  
"Cringer...a little help?"

(Cringer)  
"Sure, watch out!"

Adam rolls his eyes a jumps up only to be punched back by the Horde Trooper before him.

(Horde Trooper)  
"Should have listened to your friend."

The Trooper comes over Adam about to bring fists down. Bow sees Adam's plight and quickly scans the bar and grabs two melons.

(Bow)

"Just gonna borrow these a moment."

Bow turns and throws the melons across the room. The Horde Trooper's fist fall towards Adam's head but instead hit the melons mid way.

(Horde Trooper)  
Hands stuck in melons.

"What the?"

Adam grabs the Troopers wrists and flips the Trooper, boot to Trooper's chest, over his head and into the wall. Adam comes up on feet.

(Bow)

"You can just add those to my tab as well! Gotta go, until next time friend!"

Bow salute the Bar Keep then runs and grabs Adam by the hand.

(Bow)

"Now it is time to go."

Bow and Adam come out rushing from the tavern. Bow puts fingers to lips and whistles for Arrow (his horse). The steed bounds the corner and Bow grabs the rains jumping onto its back as he pulls Adam up behind him and they charge forward out of the village and towards the woods.

(Adam)

"Where are we going?"

(Bow)

"We'll be safe in the woods!"

They ride hard, intensely, towards the woods.

(Adam)  
"Safe from what?"

Suddenly there is a loud explosion as a blast hits the ground right beside the horse. Bow veers to the side, with a grin.

(Bow)

"Them."

Adam looks behind them and sees that there are two Horde Tanks in pursuit of them. The tank fires again. Bow pulls rains veering left as the blast hits right.

(Bow)

"Here, take these."

Bow hands the rains to Adam as he switches their positions front to back.

(Adam)

"What!"

(Bow)

"Trust me."

(Adam)  
"I'm beginning to hate that expression."

(Bow)

"A little more time with me and you'll learn to love it! Ally oop!"

Bow says as he catches the branch of a tree and disappears from horse into the trees. Adam does a double take over his shoulder.

(Adam)  
"Ho-ly..."

Bow hands from the branch by his legs. He drops down, arms free, facing the tanks.

(Bow)  
"Hello gorgeous."

Bow takes aim with arrow and fires. Mid way the arrow splits and each arrow takes a barrel of each tankers cannon. Bow flips around and begins to swing from branch to branch across the wooded entrance. Adam rides the horse forward looking over his shoulder to make heads or tails of Bow, just as Bow himself lands before the charging horse. Adam looks in horror as he is about to collide, no time to stop horses momentum. Bow just grins his cocky grin and in a split second timing grabs the saddle of the horse and flips himself onto its back.

(Bow)

"I'm back! Admit it you misses me,"

Suddenly there is a loud, dual explosion from behind them. Adam turns to see that both tankers are in shambles and the Troopers stranded, staring at the wreckage.

(Adam)

"Is this normal?"

(Bow)

"This? This is playtime."

The farther they ride, the thicker the trees, and the thicker the trees the safer they get. In a large clearing of what seemed to be an ever thickening maze of trees and foliage of the woods Adam, Bow, and Arrow come to a camp site. The Great Rebellion headquarters. Waiting in the clearing are Cringer and Kowl. Adam disembarks Arrow and greets his friend. Bow jumps down from the horse watching them fondly.

(Bow)

"Welcome my friends to the Whispering Woods! Home, refuge, and sanctuary of the Great Rebellion!"

Adam looks around the campsite upon Bow's proud proclamation. What he sees is a shanty town of pitched tents, log fires, cloths lines, piles of scrounged together weapons, and people worn down and rugged.

(Adam)

"Great?"

Bow's expression furrows as he steps beside Adam.

(Bow)

"Well don't let the sight fool you,"

(Madam Razz)

"WATCH OUT!"

Casually Bow pulls Adam down in a ducking position as something zooms over their heads and crashes into the woods beside them. Paying no mind to the matter Bow stands back up and leads Adam in the opposite direction for a tour around the camp grounds.

(Bow)

"Our hearts are in the right place."

(Adam)  
"So what exactly are you rebelling against?"

(Bow)

"Well you know those Troopers back there?"

(Adam)

"Pretty hard to forget."

(Bow)

"Yes well, they are The Horde and they are the law. Led by Hordak they rule Etheria, or most of it anyway."

(Adam)

"Who's the rightful king?"

(Bow)

"Democracy. Etheria, before Hordak, was a land of many varying and diverse Kingdoms. Each had their own law, their own rights and rulers. Hordak came, and through hostile force has began to take control of those independent kingdoms. He says what is right, what is wrong, what is law. He controls free trade, distributing how he sees fit, to whom he deems worthy. That means food, grain, cloth, all that is made by the hands of the people must be turned over to the Horde. They then sell it back to us at Horde prices. We pay them for our work. They raise taxes so we are dependent upon their rule and distribution. All work, no gain. Save for the Horde."

(Adam)

"And how did this all happen?"

(Bow)

"Trickery."

Bow pulls a random leaf and makes it disappear.

"Deception. Lies and manipulation. Hordak first appeared as a friend, leading the people to believe that he could unite the land. One people, one kingdom. Filling the gaps and needs of the separate communities through unity and kinship. Once the first people were his he began to show his true colors, uniting through oppression. One by one the Kingdoms of Etheria fell to Horde rule. The weaker ones coming together under Horde rule mixed with Hordak's Troopers made for a force most could not reckon with. Tempt and then conquer. War broke out between the free Kingdoms and the Horde and it became conquer only. Too late were people seeing the monster for the man. Hordak was now too powerful for that realization to make much difference. We are the majority. Only a few Kingdoms remain free. They fight to keep their freedom. The rebellion fights to regain freedom for those already fallen. We fight for those who cannot. We fight for the freedom of all."

A Small purple woman (Madam Razz) comes stomping up behind them from the direction of the previous crash. Hands on hips with her companion Broom behind her. Bow and Adam turn to her appearance.

(Madam Razz)  
"Well thank you vary much! I'm fine by the way, no thanks to any help from you!"

(Bow)

"I had faith in your resilience, Madam. Besides I was in the middle of showing our new friend around camp. Madam Razz meet Adam, Adam meet Madam Razz."

Madam Razz turns to Adam with a bright warm smile, none of the perturbed aggravation, shaking his hand in both of hers.

(Madam Razz)

"I'm not mad at you sweetly, just mister hero over here."

(Bow)

"So what brings you to camp today, Madam?"

(Madam Razz)  
"What, aren't I not always welcome?"

(Bow)  
"Of course you are, but I thought you had planned to come tomorrow."

(Madam Razz)

"Then you haven't heard?"

(Bow)  
"Heard what?"

(Madam Razz)  
"Oh, oh deary my. Come with me sweetie."

Madam Razz takes Bow's hand leading him and Adam into the largest tent of the camp, the one at its center. Main Headquarters. The trio walk into the tent. Inside lay and are hung maps and battle strategies, outlined kingdoms, and Horde layouts. A young (Teenager, purple hair, and richer wardrobe- Glimmer.) rushes up to Bow upon entrance.

(Glimmer)  
"Bow! Thank goodness you're back!"

Glimmer sees Adam and gently looks down blushing

"Oh, hello."

(Bow)

"Oh, Glimmer this is Adam, Adam Glimmer. She is the Princess of Brightmoon Kingdom, one of the last few remaining free off Horde rule. One that Hordak has his eye on. They are one of the strongest supporters of the Great Rebellion. Glimmer takes refuge here, in the Whispering Woods, for the Horde cannot penetrate the woods protection."

(Glimmer)

"Physically, but the effects of their actions can."

(Bow)

"Glimmer, what's seems to be the problem."

Glimmer steps out of the way with a regretful glance. Behind her sits a man (The Farmer (Odis) answerable to the Force Captain). Madam Razz stands, comforting beside him.

(Bow)  
"Odis? What are you doing here?"

Bow rushes over to his warn and timid looking friend.

"What happened to you?"

(Odis)  
"The Horde happened. They changed their deadline demands. They found out somehow that I was taking the unused crops, and instead of burning them down for fuel was donating them to the rebel hospitals. Now if I don't have their shipment ready by this afternoon...well, they threatened my family."

(Bow)  
"And how much of the order is ready Odis?"

(Odis)  
"Only half, and that's scrounging. I just don't know what to do."

Bow's carefree, vagabond attitude has faded to serious determination. Jaw set, brow furrowed, Bow puts a firm hand on his friends shoulder.

(Bow)  
"You bring your family here, the forest will protect them, and as for the Horde, we'll take care of them."

Bow, Madam Razz, Broom and Glimmer are preparing to leave camp. Adam comes up to Bow who stands sharpening arrowheads.

(Adam)

"Such a small force?"

(Bow)  
"Our means are tight, our forces small, resources limited. We have to prioritize our strategies, and I'm afraid there are bigger battles that need our top strengths. We cannot spare great force for domestic issues. We make due best we can."

(Adam)  
"You need help."

(Bow)  
"I can not ask you to put your self in danger for a cause that's not your own."

(Adam)  
"A worthy, just cause is worth any risk, body and soul. I know someone, a trusted ally and friend. He can be your strength, he will see you through."

(Bow)  
"The Rebels have yet to turn down a willing and helping hand. Who is he?"

Adam just smiles a confident/knowing smile.

(Adam)  
"A friend."

Bow pulls himself up onto Arrow.

(Bow)  
"Well then, that's good enough for me."

Three Horde Tankers surround the small village farmhouse door. Three Horde Troopers stand before the door, fully armed.

(Horde Trooper)  
"Odis Sandhurst! This is the Horde! Come out to perform the requested exchange!"

Beat- no answer. The Horde Troopers pound the door.

(Horde Trooper)  
"Odis Sandhurst, comply!"

(From inside house.)

"Uh...just a sec!"

(Horde Trooper)  
"You do not make the demands! Comply!"

( From inside house.)  
"Alright, alright. I was just removing the bandages from my facial surgery.

(The door opens and there stands Bow.)

"You like?"

(Horde Trooper)  
"Rebel!"

(Bow)  
"Oh its always so nice to be recognized!"

Bow leaps back pulling out bow and arrows. He fires the arrow directly into the ground at the Troopers feet. They look, it explodes in a bright and sudden flash of light! The Horde stumble, unsteady, blinded. Madam Razz comes out from the house, fingers twitching.

(Madam Razz)  
"Dazzle, dazzle slippery slope, turn the ground at Horde feet into Horde boats!"

Suddenly beneath the Horde Troopers feet appear small toy Horde boats. The blinded Troopers stumble about each other on the unsteady ground. Broom comes up beside Madam Razz, arms crossed.

(Broom)  
"I think you meant moat, Madam."

The Troopers slam into one another then fall crashing down on one another.

(Madam Razz)  
"Well it still worked!"

Then there is a blast from one of the Horde Tankers. Madam Razz leaps onto Broom. And Broom zooms off.

(Madam Razz)  
"Whoa!"

(Broom)

"And we're off!"

Bow and Glimmer stand inside the door of the Cabin as the Tankers prepare to fire again. Then, suddenly a strong man on the back of a wild cat come leaping over the fence before the tankers.

(He-man and Battle Cat)

(He-man)  
"I'm not sure that's any kind of proper hello!"

He-Man leaps from Battle Cat's back, pulling sword down over head. He lands with a direct slice down on the cannon of one of the Horde Tankers. He then grabs the slashed cannons stub and rips the top of the tanker off of the bottom. Three Horde Troopers are revealed within. Glimmer and Bow star at the muscle man with wide eyed awe. They look to each other with glee then back.

(Glimmer)  
"Hello handsome."

(Bow)(Rolling eyes)  
"And there goes the memory of Adam. We'll girl don't just stand there catching flies, work your magic!"

(Glimmer)  
"Right!"

Glimmer jumps out the door, before the sardine tank. She focuses power and the Three Horde Troopers helmets lift from their heads. The helmets smash together over the Troopers heads turning into dust which falls down and puts the Troopers to sleep.

(He-Man)  
"Impressive magic young lady."

He-man throws the top of the Tanker over into another tank. It slams and smashes.

(Scorpia)( Behind He-man.)  
"Impressive yourself there muscle man."

A woman half woman half scorpion lands behind He-man before the Tank ruins. Bow stands in the doorway of the house, readying an arrow when Catra comes down behind him with a claw swung at his head.

(Catra)  
"wouldn't you agree, bow slinger?"

Bow ducks and dives forward before the woman Horde agent Catra. Scorpia takes a swing with her claw at the back of He-man's head. He-man tuns, duck/dodging.

(He-man)  
"Who?"

Scorpia's tail grabs He-man's ankle as he comes to face her. Battle Cat attempts to charge forward but Mantenna drops down before him.

(Mantenna)  
"No you don't there, pretty kitty!"

Mantenna's eyes hypnotizing him to stillness. Scorpia pulls He-man down, slamming him, to the ground beneath her.

(Catra)

"The Imperial guard of Hordak!"

(Bow)  
"And that's good enough for me!"

Bow flips back away from Catra coming up on knees with an arrow. He fires and the arrow head explodes knocking Catra even further from him. She lands on her feet. Her eyes narrowing on Bow fiercely.

(Bow)

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's unsportsmanlike like to attack your opponent from behind?"

(Catra)

"Just as well, its unsportsmanlike like to hit a lady."

(Bow)

"So now we're even?"

(Catra)  
"And can rectify our mistakes!"

Catra flips the Cat Warrior mask over her eyes and is transformed into her cat form.

She pounces down upon Bow!

(Glimmer)  
"Bow!"

Glimmer throws her hands forward and a magic blast fires Catra off of Bow's path.

(Leech)

"Naughty, naughty."

Two hand suckers come to either side of Glimmer's temple. Leech stands behind her. Automatically Glimmer's body goes limp as he sucks the energy/life form her.

(Bow)

"Oh no you don't sucker face,"

Bow aims an arrow in his bow at Leech, but before he can fire his back is tackled, his bow flies from his hands, by Catra's cat form. They hit the ground. Bow turns, Catra upon him, she digs teeth into his shoulder. Bow calls out and struggle against her. Scorpia stands over He-man, claws raised to slam down, over his head.

(Scorpia)  
"That was one for me, muscle man, now,"

Scorpia's claw/fists come down. He-man catches her wrists, flowing with her momentum, He-man flips Scorpia over head with a push/kick off of her stomach. He flips to toes, crouched now facing the dazed Scorpia.

(He-man)  
"One for me. Care to make it two?"

Scorpia shakes off her headache. Her eyes narrow on He-man. She is furious. She charges/lunges forward into He-man. He stands and turns narrow letting Scorpia fly past him. He-man waits tell her body is past and her tail comes to his grip. He pulls her back. Scorpia is whip-lashed. He-man lifts her up and over by the tail. He releases and as her body falls before him, mid-air, he pulls sword and uses the flat of it as a baseball bat. Scorpia's body falls, He-man swings and it's a home run.

(He-man)(Turning.)  
"Now to help Bow,"

Suddenly He-man is shot in the side by a force blaster.

(Force Captain)

"Enough!"

He-man hits the ground on his side, he turns to face his opponent pulling sword, only instead of his he pulls the stone sword. It glows as he comes face to face with the blond Force Captain of the Horde army.

(He-man)  
"Who?"

(Force Captain)  
"I am The Force Captain Adora, and you are under arrest!"

Adora leaps at He-man with a kick mid air. He-man quickly gets to feet.

(He-man)  
"Sorry,"

He catches her by the leg and turns her towards the window of the cabin. He tackles her inside.

"To take you from the battle, but we need to talk!"

Adora falls under He-man. Using leverage and momentum she manages to roll/flip He-man over her head.

(Adora)  
"I may be out of the battle Rebel,"

As He-man is thrown over her head she grabs the two swords from his back. She jumps up and whirls around just as He-man crashes through a table on the ground before her.

(Adora)  
"But I am far from the fight!"

Adora brings the swords down on He-man's head together. He-man rolls out from under their path. He comes up on knees just as Adora swings the at his head together again. He-man ducks. The swords hit and splinter the wood of the wall. He-man turns and comes up behind her just as she spins with the swords to face him. In an x of the blades Adora slashes out at He-man. He-man leaps back against another table. Adora brings the swords down over his head. He ducks. She cuts through the table. He-man dives between Adora's open legs. Passing through he trips her up, only Adora flips with the unbalance. She turns as He-man lands on stomach. Adora brings the swords down upon his back. The swords do not hit. They reflect off of He-man. Adora tries again and yet again the swords refuse to make contact with He-man's flesh. The swords refuse to do him harm. He-man turns to face her.

(Adora)  
"What kind of Rebel trick is this?"

Adora looks from the swords to He-man.

"Ah, but you are no ordinary Rebel are you? You are not like the ones you fight with."

(He-man)  
"And neither are you."

(Adora)(Glaring.)  
"What do you mean?"

(He-man)  
"The Horde, you do not belong with them."

(Adora)  
"The Horde are my family, Rebel. You and your kind speak of them as though they were evil, when it is you and the Rebels who are in the wrong."

(He-man)  
"You call attacking a poor farmer in his home a noble gestures?"

(Adora)  
"Odis Sandhurst stole from the people! The Horde are only working to distribute equally amongst Etheria and its people so that everyone gets equal share. So that nobody is ever in want. The Horde fight for unity. Equality. Whatever the Rebels have you believing is slander, all to gain support for their greed and want of more."

(He-man)  
"Is that so? Then you've seen this 'equality' for yourself? You've seen how your work is distributed amongst the people? Tell me does the Imperial guard rub shoulders often with the Commonwealth if you are all so equal?"

(Adora)  
"Distribution is not the job of the Imperial Guard of the Force Captain. We have other duties and obligations to the land."

(He-man)  
"Too important to mingle with the masses then? Now that doesn't sound like equality to me."

(Adora)  
"Enough of this."

(He-man)  
"Tell me; do you think it 'equality' to have to slave making trade to pay taxes that you then have to turn around and buy back so that your family has food, cloths and a roof over their head? To work and work never to see the fruits of that labor? To never gain on your own means but to have to rely on the charity and benevolence of the Horde!"

Adora shifts, eyes dart. Her brow has began to sweat. She gets more and more unnerved, anxious, and uncomfortable.

(Adora)  
"Lies!"

(He-man)  
"How often have you ventured outside of your 'family' to see what your duties are responsible for. To see your supply and condemn!"

(Adora)  
"Stop..."

(He-man)  
"How long can you be blind?"

Adora's eyes attempt to look anywhere but He-man's burning gaze. She focuses on the window, on the outside, on the truth: Catra bites down through the muscle of Bow's shoulder. Bow's body jerks under her weight unable to move or dismount. Bow reaches for his bow, just inches from fingertips. He knows there is no chance, so his hands feel around where his eyes cannot see. He feels the cool metal of the watering trough just over his head. With all his might he lifts it up and over and onto Catra's back. The water soaks Catra and the trough throws her off of Bow. Bow flips back onto knees. Coming up his brings bow with him and fires a blaster arrow straight into Leech. Leech is thrown back, off of Glimmer, who falls to the ground, drained and unconscious. Madam Razz comes down on Broom beside Bow.

(Madam Razz)  
"Bow, me and Broom took care of the cavalry of Horde troopers and tanks coming up the road, but-oh deary my- what's happened here?"

(Bow)  
"No time, can you keep the guard down?"

Bow struggles-arm bleeding- up and rushes to Glimmer's side.

(Madam Razz)  
"Leave it to me, deary!"

She jumps of Broom and cracks knuckles.

"Razzle dazzle, drizzle dee, ties those Hordesmen against that tree!"

The Imperial guard (Catra, Scorpia, Mantenna and Leech) are suddenly grabbed by Madam Razz's magical force and slammed into a tree which then ties them to it. Adora's eyes water at the site of the Rebels and her guard.

(Adora)  
"No..."

The swords stone begins to glow very brightly in Adora's hand, as brightly as it had at Grayskull. Adora looks to it, eyes wide, mesmerized.

(Adora)  
"NO!"

Adora throws the swords to the ground away from her. She violently kicks He-man across the face throwing him to the side. She then grabs her blaster and shoots He-man's back. He-man falls unconscious to the floor.

(Adora)(Breathing heavy, backing away.)  
"Rebel lies and Rebel tricks! You will be taken prisoner of the Horde! You...you and that curios...sword."

Adora looks to the sword again mesmerized. She forces her eyes shut.

"No! You can burn together for all I care!"

Adora slams fists out knocking the candelabra to the floor. The burning candles hit straw and the house erupts in flames! Bow sits before the Cabin checking Glimmer's vitals when he smells the smoke. He turns and sees the flames in the house.

(Bow)  
"The cabin Razz!"

(Madam Razz)  
"Not another word need be spoken!"

Madam Razz runs before the house as Bow drags Glimmer back and begins to run to and fro with buckets of water from the well.

(Madam Razz)  
"Let's see, let's see...Razzle dazzle, drizzle dash, make flame go out in one big splash!"

There is no preparing for the cloud of water that breaks over the cabin and upon the Rebels. They are thrown to the ground by the pounding wave. Adora stands protected in the doorway, watching, reflecting on the scene that just took place. By the time the water has evaporated and Bow sits up he finds himself surrounded by the Horde backup. The Imperial guard is now free, the other rebels already caught, but mostly unconscious.

(Horde Trooper)  
"You are under arrest Rebel."

Bow rolls his eyes with a sigh placing hands on head.

(Bow)  
"Wouldn't be the first time."

Catra stands (Now in human form) drying herself off as she watches over the Horde arrest with the other Imperial guardsmen.

(Catra)  
"So now what?"

(Scorpia)  
"Force Captain?"

Adora comes stomping from the cabin.

(Adora)  
"Do what you will."

She walks past them with an uninterested wave of her hand. She puts fingers to mouth and whistles for her horse (Spirit). Adora pulls herself upon the steed before it stops and charges out of the Farm grounds.

(Scorpia)  
"Where's she going?"

(Catra)  
"I don't care, but with her gone this makes this our catch."

(Leech)  
"Gunning for a promotion there Catra?"

(Scorpia)  
"Yeah, right. Force Captain Catra."

(Catra)  
"It does have a certain ring to it wouldn't you say? Better then little miss Force Captain perfect there. Hordak's little pet princess."

(Scorpia)  
"Alright then, 'Force Captain', what do we do with 'em?"

(Catra)  
"With these prizes? Hmm? I'd say a wee trip to Beast Island is in order."

Aboard a flying Horde aircraft are Bow, battle cat, Madam Razz, Broom and the unconscious Glimmer. They are imprisoned in a small cramped cell, their hands tied behind them. He-man lays in special bonds separate from them, unconscious as well. Leech and Mantenna sit at the helm of the ship as Catra and Scorpia stand before the cell.

(Scorpia)

"So what are we plannin' on doin' with the prisoners?"

(Catra)  
"Well, I have already alerted Hordak to their capture. He is very interested in the Rebel stranger and will meet us at Beast Island for a personal interrogation. If the Rebels process anymore of these strong men, Hordak wants to be the first to know."

(Scorpia)  
"And what about these others?"

Catra's lip curls into a smug little smile as she saunters closer to the cell, towards Bow.

(Catra)  
"Ah yes, the stubborn little Rebel."

Catra pets Bow's chin.

"When will you ever learn?"

(Bow)  
"My mother still asks herself that vary same question."

(Catra)  
"such a pity, but you have been a thorn in my paw long enough, bow slinger."

Catra walks to the side panel.

"It only takes one Rebel to answer questions."

(Bow)  
"And only one to protect the truth."

(Catra)  
"No one lies to Hordak, not after he loosens their tongues for them."

(Leech)  
"Now approaching Beast Island."

Catra smiles.

(Catra)  
"This is where you get off, Rebel."

He-man is coming to, Bow catches his eye.

(Bow)  
"Be strong He-man!"

(Catra)  
"Goodbye Bow, we'll miss you."

Catra pulls a lever upon the panel before her and the floor below the Rebels opens up hundreds of feet above ground and Beast Island. Bow drops his cuffs and pulls out bow as they fall into mid-air. He fires! The Horde ship quakes with the blow of the arrowhead.

(Catra)  
"What was that?"

(Mantenna)  
"It would seem like the last failed attempt of the Rebel."

(Catra)  
"Well it seems Bow finally missed his target."

(Scorpia)  
"Only to become one himself!"

The Imperial guard throws back their heads in laughter. The blast of Bow's arrow erupts by the Horde ship, a bright sight in the sky, seen by Kowl who subtly follows its course.

To be continued...


End file.
